narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Awkward Reunion
Eihei took a seat in the restaurant, laying her ANBU mask on her side, with her tanto still strapped to her back. The ramen steamed in front of her, while her dark golden eyes remained blank with thought. Life was still an adjustment, as she had been transferred from the now defunct Root to the regular Konoha ANBU, while being thrown back into the thick of a society that had become foreign to her. Coupled with the anniversary of her mother's and stepfather's death, most 19/20 year olds would be having a mental breakdown. But she wasn't, or more specifically, she couldn't. As a former Root kuniochi, she possessed exceptional control of emotions, particularly the negative ones. This allowed her to focus on protecting and providing for her two younger siblings, as they made their way through the Konoha ranks. It was through her efforts that they had been able to attend the academy. Eihei stared down at her hands, which she had accidentally scalded when handling her ramen. She frowned as she watched the broken skin heal back to normal within seconds. Satisfied, she went back to eating her ramen. "Snifffffff mmhmmmm You smell that Yama? The nose knows exactly where that scent goes". A figured dressed in all black stated lifting his nose in the air. Inhaling the succulent aroma he couldn't help but feel his taste buds leap in excitement. "Excuse my lack of tolerance for your humor and constant choice of hyperbole Raido X, but I would rather focus our efforts on our task and mission at hand. Also to answer your question no I don't smell it, and you know I can't. I get the feeling you ask me these asinine questions as to insult my intelligence". Yama spoke inquisitively from within Raido's body. These antics no matter how tiring they were, Raido always found a new way to annoy him, and he made it look so easy. "I get the feeling that you are thinking wayyyyy to hard, why would I insult someone as charming as you, and we are on task, nothing comes before food, its bad enough I let you talk me out of missing breakfast, but there aint no way in hell you talking me out lunch and them ramen noodles im smelling". Raido said fixing his shades with his right hand flipping Yama's words completely back at him. Placing his other hand in his pocket the man sauntered toward the ramen noodle shop. At 6'5 Raido had to duck to enter the shop to avoid hitting his head on the upper column that held the place to together unless he wanted an early morning concussion that is. Walking in and grabbing a menu he surveyed the area and tables, his eyes sweeping back and forth among the tables and their occupants, it was a chill atmosphere one that attracted him not to mention the smell. At first no one really stood out until he saw the face of a young woman who gaze was seemingly anywhere but on the bowl of ramen that sizzled in front of her, something was clearly wrong here. Raido smelled more than just ramen in the air, he smelled opportunity and acted on it. One could never say the man missed a moment. "They say The biggest risk in life is not taking on at all, so excuse me of my risky behavior of asking where is the beauty smile that goes along side that face. Its rare when someone has a meal as delectable as this ramen and yet they carry a distant stare as if their were problems a good meal couldn't solve". Raido said checking out the tanto that rested on her back as he smoothly set down on the booth chair opposite of her. He came in peace and wished to keep it as such. Adjusting his shades he shot her a confident smile to make her feel more comfortable. "Two's a company and I came to give you just that, as well as an ear to listen and a mouth to give feedback if you need it". Raido said speaking in complete confidence of starting a good conversation. He turned his head over to the waiters table signalling he was ready to be served. Eihei looked up when she heard someone sit down across from her. She didn't immediately respond to the man's attempts at conversation, for she had gone straight to analyzing him. From what she could see, he had long black hair, a set of shades, and was what many could define as a manly man. This notion was helped by the fact that he stood at 6'5, making him easily the tallest person in the establishment. However, one thing she noticed was a scar, one that was easily discernible in its placement on the left side of his face. Something in the back of her mind prickled at that sign of that scar, but she couldn't quite grasp the memory yet. So instead, while Eihei searched her mind for the significance of that scar, she maintained an outward air of impassivity. She finally responded to the man's conversation starters. "So to what do I owe this audience?" Eihei asked, clearly bored. Her social skills were still a work in progress by her own admission, though she had come a long way from the early days of her transfer and return back to Konoha society. "May I ask what your name is?" Eihei continued, before eating some of her ramen. She was still try to piece together why that scar seemed familiar, while deciding whether or not to visit her younger siblings, both of whom had returned from their respective missions unharmed, much to her relief. Those two things continued to occupy her mind, making her distant once more. Raido felt like this was a cross examination interrogation session, where people sat back and observed first before they spoke, she was smart to study the scenario first before speaking. Clearly this woman was no fool of female. He also noted she did not present her name first before asking his, she played the field very well. He also noticed her detail to the left side of his face. Had she seen his left eye already?? Damn it, ill need new shades with darker tints if that's the case. Raido mused in his thoughts as he began to address the woman's questions. "You can chalk it up to me looking to just brighten up your day, when I walked in and saw you your gaze seemed distant and lost, you looked like you could use some excitement something to really get the day started and I am here to do just that. Far as names go its common courtesy to give your own name when asking another for theirs and being that Ima gentlemen ladies first, and then ill tell you my name". Raido declared smiling while he started sitting farther back in his seat as the waiter came over with his piping hot ramen noodles and miso pork. The fabled hero meal of the Hidden Leaf. Raido immediately broke open his chopsticks and began spinning them around his fingers before he proceeded to dig into his meal regardless of the heat. "So he's one of those people," Eihei thought, as she noted how he quickly dodged giving his name under the pretense of being a gentleman. Her gaze cleared, as pieces began to fall into place about why that scar looked so familiar. While she didn't no exactly what the scar signified, she had remembered it had something to do with her mother. While she figured that out, she had some of the ramen, savoring its deliciousness coupled with the heat. The taste of the ramen was enough to bring a smile to her face, reminding her of the days when her mother would make food for her and her younger siblings. It was this trip down memory lane that would awaken the last piece to the puzzle. A question surfaced that had always bothered her as a child. For she knew from a young age that her stepfather was not her father, and remembered that there was a short time where there was no parental figure besides her mother. While the memories where fuzzy, she remembered peppering her mother constantly with questions, of who her father was. While her mother had originally said that her stepfather was her father, Eihei's persistence eventually wore her down. It was on one of these occasions that Eihei's mother motioned for her to sit in her lap. It was then that she described Eihei's father, from his height, to his hair, to the scar that adorned the left side of his face. She even talked about his different eyes, which had mesmerized her when she first met him. As that description slipped back into Eihei's mind, she knew who was standing in front of her. "My name is Eihei Uzumaki, Father," is what she said in response to Raido's question. Her expression and body language was that of a cool beauty. To most, her statement and reaction was that of someone talking about the daily news, or another casual/trivial matter. "Eihei Uzumaki?? that's a WHAT!!!!!!!" Raido said quickly interrupting his conversation flow as a single noodle landed on the skin of his lip which was open to due to immediate surprise. The impact of the word following behind her name stopped the Dark Slayer dead in his tracks. Like a free floating blow hit him in the stomach when he wasn't looking. Behind his shades Raido wore a constant poker face that promoted confidence over coldness. To equate it to a game poker he came with a full house look, but after the royal flush of a hand this woman just laid on him, that full house was being renovated swiftly. Raido's shades even seemed to be in on the confusion as it slightly slid on his nose. "Clearly someone in this diner was a fearsome genjutsu user, cause it aint no way I heard that right, thats it from now on we do not skip breakfast. Raido said wallowing in his thoughts a life lesson being taught to him early on it seemed. Removing his shades Raido took a napkin and rubbed it over his face and over his eyes to check for genjutsu, he even cleared his ears out using the black gloves that encased his hands and then cleared his throat before he spoke. "Ahem Ummm I-im sure I heard that right, but what wa-what did you call me. Uh you sure you don't got me mixed up with someone else. Raido said as his right eyebrow rose over the top lens of his glasses. His combined visual prowess allowed him to see things the naked eye would miss, but with all the visual power he possessed he didnt see this shit coming. Eihei noted that she had thrown her pops for a loop, as evident by his demeanor, and the quick disappearance of his cool facade. For her part, she was perfectly calm, with most credit going to her Roots training. Put simply, old habits die hard. "I do not mix up people," Eihei stated, slightly insulted by the notion, especially after ending her Root tenure with a perfect track record for finding and either capturing or killing her target. "According to my mother Shama, my real father possessed a large scar on the left side of his face, coupled with a easily distinguishable stature that allowed him to tower over the rest. Not to mention that he was a person who played himself off as cool and was a bit of a jester," Eihei paused, noting that her father was rubbing his eyes in a frantic fashion, as if to wake himself up out a genjutsu. "If you need anymore evidence, observe this," Eihei said. With a practiced ease, she drew her tantō. "According to my mother, this ability hadn't been seen by her before in any of her fellow clansmen," Eihei explained further. With that, she quickly sliced both of her palms, leaving cuts that were a deep blood red, and welled up with blood quickly. Part of her was nervous when she did this. She wasn't sure if this nervousness stemmed from the worry that her hands wouldn't heal like they should, or the fact that across the table was the man who is her father. Either way, she retained her outward calmness despite the butterflies in her stomach. Fortunately for her anyway, her hands healed like she expected, the wounds scabbing over and closing, before fading completely back to the way her hands were prior to making the two slashes. At first he had plenty of rebuttal to give Eihei for such a wild accusation, but after seeing the cut open her hand easily and watching it heal the way it healed that went right out the door. "Guess I won't be needing an encore performance for that then. I came here to bring you excitement and here I am the one getting surprised". Raido said as his demeanor returned to it's usual confident one. He scratched his head to come to terms of howto even address the situation next. Sure this isn't what he expected when he got up this morning, but seeing her hand heal like that the same way his does. This was more than just skipping breakfast, she would have questions, and he would have to give her answers. Its the least he could in this case. "Wow all this time I had a daughter and never knew. Seems you definitely inherited my physical gifts and attributes, I just hope you are well informed with what else that comes with. Not sure how much Shama has told you about me or the power you gained from me, but lets open the floor to questions because I know I have some and I am sure you do." Raido said as the magnitude of the situation was still setting in. All this time he had a daughter out here he had no clue or knowledge of, he knew the risks of his job and had grown accustom to it, but still if asked the girl would need to know why. "First things first, do I have any siblings? Considering this is the first time I met you, I have a feeling you've been gallivanting through the shinobi world, not hiding under a rock. You just don't seem to be that type to run away from your problems. Not usually anyways. As for the whole power inheritance, it would do wonders if you could enlighten me on what they were. The details my mother gave me were few and far between in that department, other than that you showed the same healing ability I possess. Beyond that, where have you been all this time?" asked Eihei, a little perturbed by her father's long absence, but relieved to have finally met him. To be honest, Eihei couldn't describe the feeling she felt, for she had been suppressing her emotions for far too long to open in such an immediate fashion, but she felt warmth. Maybe it was the fact that she had to grow up and take care of two younger siblings when her parents died, while joining an organization not high on emotions. Maybe it was because a society that she could have leaned on became foreign to her once her involvement with Root deepened. Either way, it was nice to have some to talk to, even if that person couldn't be quite considered a parental figure, even though that person is her parent. "Gallivanting is such a strong word, I think a better word would venturing would better fit what I have been doing whether by design or mistake. Far as siblings go you have a brother who like you also is an uzumaki he also has the exact same regenerative power you and I do of course". Raido said as he tightened his gloves and rested his hands on the table. "Far as the power goes that you got from me lets just a trip to the hospital is something you will never need for a long time. If you haven't seen by now but you we can heal from any injury be it small or significant, all it takes is a couple moments and boom good as new. Of course the bad always comes with the good, so let me bring that up to. Due to this incredible healing the cells within the body regenerate faster than they age so our aging process is greatly retarded. 50 years could pass and you would still look and feel like you did in your physical prime the body doesnt age since the cells are regenerate faster and live longer than the average human cell. Sounds cool right, meanwhile the years pass and your friends and family get old and pass on meanwhile your stuck in a state of limbo when it comes to age". Raido said with sense of nativity on his face, there no alarm nor concern on his face as he was a living product of this regenerative power. He knew without it because of his childhood he would died without it, but because he had it he would a lot longer than he was suppose to. "One thing you were right about I didn't run from my problems, but my career path was one that would have been certainly created problems for her. Of course she was determined to fight besides me and not let me go and it took several conversations and events before she relented. She wasn't the happiest camper to hear in order to ensure her safety I had to leave her, but she understood. Though I doubt she forgave me for it." Raido said as sighed at the site of the empty ramen bowl before him, that one bowl didnt even come close to satisfying his hunger. There was to be another in his future. "Speaking of your mother the fierce little fireball she was, how is she these days? I tried to always check on her like I promised but times got harder as the days and years got longer." Raido said posing his question to her in exchange for the one's she posed him. "Hmm," Eihei stated as she processed all of this information thrown at her. It was interesting to her that this healing ability stemmed from her cells, as well as it turning her into an immortal of sorts. Either way, it was food for thought as she finished her first bowl of ramen. With that done, she ordered a second, as she would need the energy to process this information, particularly that she had at least another brother out there somewhere. She also had the feeling that there were other siblings as well, but she didn't press her father on the issue, figuring the old man had enough surprise for one day. When the issue of her mother came up though, her golden eyes clouded over. To say this conversation had been emotionally awakening for her would be a drastic understatement, but she maintained a tight grip on her emotions, ignoring the sadness that welled up inside her. For Eihei and her two younger half-siblings, Shama was everything, from a friend to a mother to a role model. Eihei had a feeling that had her mother survived and Eihei had not entered Root, her should would have been just as feisty and as much of a fireball as her mom. However, she knew that she need to answer her father's question as he sat their waiting expectantly. "She's dead," Eihei said, a dam breaking inside of her, "she has been for several years, in case you're wondering why she hasn't gotten back to you in a while," Eihei wiped her eyes with a sleeve. "Her and my step-father died while on a mission in a foreign nation, and that left me as the head of the household," Eihei stopped, not sure whether or not to tell her father more about her two younger siblings. She was saved from doing so by the arrival of her two younger siblings, a 17/18 year old Akaakato leading the way. "What's up sis?" Aka asked, before staring at Raido. "Who are you, old dude?" she asked, failing to use honorifics in her late mother's typical fiery fashion. If you can't tell, she had a wonderful respect for authority. Before Raido spoke two more approached the table a female who nearly was the spitting image of Shama both in approach and look, and a male that stood next to her. The female referred to Eihei as sis, meaning before Raido stood her other sibling children meaning Raido was also a step father, just another title among the several he already had. Seems Shama was able to find happiness in the end after all beyond him "The surprised man to find out he had a daughter named Eihei Uzumaki. Name's Raido X, and after hearing what you called her I can tell and see that you two are also clearly children of Shama". Raido said pushing his shades back on his eyes. The whole let me charge of the household phrase made sense and now answered a later question Raido wouldn't need to ask. "This new female greatly resembled Shama a little to much. Eihei didn't mention them so they couldn't be his kids right, I mean having triplets is rare and it was only one time". Raido questioned in his thoughts behind the cooler than ice persona he naturally gave off. Hearing Shama died while on a mission no less was even more a shot to the body, Raido stayed out of her life to protect her and in the end she still winded up dead. Perhaps with his powers he gained between that time he could connect with her soul and find her, but that would have to wait. Glancing back over at Eihei he saw her show the first shred of emotion that not the cool expression that she wore up to this point, clearly her death was a topic that was still raw and fresh in her heart and mind. I see, makes sense as to why she hasn't gotten back to me but why she never told me we had a child together trips me out. "Seems you and I have some catching up to do Eihei years worth, but first I need to ask one thing". Raido said rubbing the facial hair below his chin, stroking his goatee as he needed an answer to this question. "Am I to believe that you are out here thinking of looking for revenge you and uh... uh". Raido said pointing at the other two his mind drawing a blank where their names were suppose to be. So I need names and refills so lets hear it and lets see it. Raido flippantly said to the waiter for his refill and the other two siblings as well. "Akākato and Shinrai," Eihei responded, noting Raido was at a loss of words when it came to their names. After all, she had never told him about their existence prior to them appearing in the ramen shop. When she heard revenge, it became her turn to be shocked. "Revenge? Such a thought had never crossed my mind. Why would I need revenge? It serves no purpose other then deflecting the issue onto someone else rather than dealing with it myself," Eihei stated. "As for catching up, well, there is about 20 years worth of life to be catching up on, so we it would be best if we started now," Eihei said, before motioning to her two siblings that she would catch up with them later. "Are you sure, Ei?" Akaakato asked. She could tell that this guy was no joke, his chakra reserves and chakra presence being impressive and easily noticeable to a sensor like her. However, Eihei nodded, and with one last look, she led her younger brother out of the ramen shop. She paused in the doorway, "Watch yourself," Akaakato warned Raido as a whisper of fire outlined her fingers and her figure, "If you hurt my sister, I will hunt you down," With that, Akaakato and Shinrai left. "So, what would you like to know? You've already met by younger siblings, and I saw that it dawned on you what I meant when I said household. Considering its the first time we've ever seen each other," Eihei said, as a second bowl of steaming ramen was placed in front of her. "Any burning questions? And on another note, where has your ventures taken you?" Eihei continued. It was going to be the start of an interesting and most likely very long conversation, one that had been waiting in the wings for a long time. "Charming family you there you sister seems to have warmed up to me already, very protective of you I see, that's good. Raido said laughingly at the exiting threat of his newly found step-daughter, who shared greatly in her mothers fiery approach. "These ventures took me around the world spanning in different Lands villages, towns, inns, bars, diners you name it. Its a nomadic lifestyle but beats being stuck in one place for too long, not to mention the benefits and perks". Raido said as he reached in his waist pack and pulled out a black book. He shook it the pages free and as several maps landed on the table besides his empty bowl of ramen. Several of these maps had black X marks on them indicating where he had been, while many areas were left unmarked where he had not yet been. "Every black X marks where Ive been lived and made visits to when "work" was to be done, and then these unmarked areas are places I havent quite taken a trip to, but all in good time". Raido said spreading the maps out on the table and moving his empty bowl. "As you see I take plenty of field trips in this line of duty, not as bad or as dangerous as it use to be, but still pretty damn exciting". Raido said sliding the maps to her to see closer as well. The waiter was slowly approaching with what looked to be his second order of ramen. His elation for that refill almost could not be hidden. "Now to you while I am glad to hear you aren't after revenge I am concerned about what your mother may have told you about me, when I stepped away it was for the better, but I didnt know she was pregnant and she was in no hurry to tell me it seems either. So im hoping this isn't you confronting the source of some hate in order to offer me your forgiveness, there aint enough apologies in the world to get back 20 years of missed time. So I certainly wanna know hows ya life been. Raido said adjusting his table settings as his fresh bowl of ramen was presented before him. Nothing was to stand before him and this meal. "If anything I want us to take the time we do have and create new memories and live in the moments, travel learn about each and learn from each other. So if you wanna ask me something about anything or go somewhere dont be shy or stingy with the questions, let em rip". Raido said with a flippant smile, reaching for his chopsticks all to ready to dig into the food. "I'm not looking for any apologies," Eihei said, as she stared down at her second bowl of ramen, "it's just nice to actually meet my dad, someone who I've been looking for a long time," Eihei fiddled with her chopsticks, slightly nervous as she decided how much to tell her dad about her life. Yes, Danzō was dead which meant the end of that Cursed Seal, but she still felt that he held sway over her even though he was dead. "I wonder if other former Root ninja feel the same way," she thought. However, she didn't know any off hand that she could talk to. Most remaining Root ninja had either been transferred to other parts of the Land of Fire (for safety purposes), or defected from the village. "It would be probably better to tell him though," Eihei thought. So she did. "Well, my life wasn't that special, but it was a honest one. Basically, my job and my life was taking care of my siblings. Their well-being came first before my own, for I wouldn't be able to face my mother or my stepfather if I left them to fend for themselves. They were and are my everything, and I did everything I could to provide for them. That included joining Root, after Danzō took notice of my special healing ability and chakra. He promised that he would look after my siblings and make sure I had the funds to provide for them. As you can see, he kept his word, and did my best to make sure I fulfilled my side of the bargain. Root then took over my life. Both me and Sai were considered his strongest and most loyal Root members, and I became his hunter, taking down all who betrayed Konoha. With his death though and the official disbandment of Root, I found myself at a loss," Eihei stated. "Since then, I became a member of the regular Konoha ANBU, but getting acquainted with Konoha society once more has been.....difficult. I just don't know whether or not this is the place I'm meant to be," Eihei paused, taking a breath as these foreign emotions welled up inside of her. "As for mom, don't worry, she didn't sully your good name with insults and digs. She understood why you left, though that didn't stop her from poking fun at you every so often," Eihei then decided it was time to say it, for she had to start living for herself. Her siblings had grown older, and were capable of taking care of themselves. "I want to go with you, wherever you are heading next. Most kids get to see what their dad does for a job, yet I've never had the opportunity to do so. So I implore you to let me come with you and see the world that I've been missing out on," Eihei said, her golden eyes glinting with a faint hope. The words and Root and Danzo were two things Raido knew well about. Though not first hand experience with the group there were situations he found himself facing off against them. Fanatics for the safety of the Hidden Leaf, yet they made more enemies for the hidden leaf with underhanded actions to secure this peace. A double edges sword that seemingly had already cut into them and severed their group. Karma and dukkha certainly were funny things. "Sounds just like her, just so you know I taught her everything she knew about trash talking and making jokes". Raido said as he finally was prepared to deal with the last question that came from the mouth of his daughter. He would need to inform her well one just what this duty was, both on the surface and below it. "I certainly don't mind taking you with me on some road trips, I think you would like the change of scenary but there is something you should see and know first". Raido said as he completely removed the shades and placed them on the table. With the shades removed his eyes were exposed his left eye's concentric tomoe pattern which was the eye of legend. The Rinnegan didn't glow as normally would due to the bright day weather they were having but it glowed enough to be seen. His right which was in its natural state for a brief moment soon began to spin and changed into the base Sharingan form. "I show you this because if you inherited by physical attributes than it is a good chance you gained a fraction of the Six Paths power I possess as well ad my possible dojutsu, you may have the capacity to learn some dope techniques, because making moves with me your gonna need it. I have many things to pass down to you, all I need is for you to be willing to want to learn". It wont all be easy and be a piece of cake, but it damn sure will be one helluva adventure." Raido said as he prepared to gulp down that slice of miso pork that had been staring at him in his bowl for quite sometime. When her father took of his shades, she noticed that he had two different eyes. The second she recognized immediately as the ubiquitous sharingan. It was something that she had seen often during her time in Root, especially when it came to the Uchiha Clan. However, the first eye, while sharing the tomoe design and seeming slightly familiar, she couldn't figure out what it was. When her father mentioned its name however, it clicked into place. "To think my father possesses that revered and sought after dōjutsu, I wonder how often people have tried to steal it from him," Eihei thought. When her father asked if she was willing to learn, Eihei smiled, her first real smile of the day, "Of course I'm willing to learn what you have to teach me. I'll even count it as father daughter time, and let you off the hook for all the time you missed," Eihei's gaze turned serious, "Of course I know it isn't going to be easy, but it were something easy, it wouldn't be worth doing. Besides, I have a feeling with your easy going attitude, you'll need someone to keep track of you, besides your Yama buddy of course," Eihei turned back to her food, "Considering you showed me the Sharingan, that means I have Uchiha lineage correct?" Eihei pondered aloud. She began to wonder just how many Uchiha Danzō killed to get all those eyes that were embedded in his arm, how many fellow clansmen and potential family perished. It made her see Danzō in a slightly new light. She then began eating her second bowl, enjoying the heat of the noodles and spiciness of the broth. "So what will you teach me first?" she asked. Her bringing in Yama's name also meant explaining just who and what he was which in itself was going to be a task. Despite this difficulty times were much safer not for Raido's line of work than it was before, not to mention he was much smarter and stronger now than he was then, perhaps if the man he was today was the man he was back then Shama would be alive, but there was no reason to live in the what if and perhaps. " By way of bloodlines yes you are of uchiha lineage, but I dont really pay attention to all that clan bloodlines, ties, and history. I read about it but that's it. However I like that attitude, sounds like to me you welcome the challenge. Good because for what I am going to have you do it will pay HUGE dividends for you in more areas than one. Since you possess my physical body its also possible you also have my high threshold for pain and increased stamina. We can improve your conditioning and max out your peak endurance with one regiment of training that you may enjoy". Raido said as he placed the shades back on his eyes, the darker tints once again beginning to darken. With one eye he could see chakra points within the body, with the other eye he could see the color of the chakra. Raido allowed a long period of silence take over the conversation before he introduced the style he was talking about. Are you familiar with the fighting style known as Capoeira?? Raido said posing the question of all questions that would lead to a lot of father daughter time. "I've heard of it, but beyond that, I don't know too much about it. Is it a style that you are an expert in?" Eihei asked. She noted her father's tendency to ignore bloodlines, something that she felt would go a long way to solving problems if more people could adopt that demeanor. However, the idea of learning something from her father was exciting, particularly some techniques that could give her the ability to protect those she loved most dearly. Ok, maybe she wasn't quite ready to let her siblings go and take care of themselves, but it was something that she couldn't help, after all, she had been taking care of them for several years. As for the whole idea of conditioning, she took it as a challenge. "Are you trying to say I'm soft dad?" her eyes twinkling with a challenge. She had already come a long way from the moody and serious 19/20 that she was a few hours earlier. Finding a long lost relative can do that, especially when they are a parental figure that had been missing from your life for the better part of 19-20 years. "So we'll start with the Capoeira first I presume?" she asked, before polishing off her bowl of ramen and taking her dad's bowl. At her dad's glare she responded, "What? I've been waiting to do that for almost 20 years. Besides, I'm going to need all the energy I can get before training starts," Eihei then dug into what was left of his ramen. Raido's arms were frozen in the air above an empty space where meal that was his once existed, it now had clearly become Eihei, and she wasted no time in gloating for her action. Immediately Raido pointed at Eihei in a comical manner, still disturbed by her taking a meal he enjoyed up to this point. "Ho-how could you, you waited 20 years just to do that?? I waited all day just to eat that. You could have waited one more day at least, or hey snatched the next one, but not that one". Raido said as realized the meal was never coming back to him. He remembered when people actually respected his appetiate, seems those days were fading faster and faster. Starting with Yama and matriculating down to his children and family. "Damn it, oh well, guess its the start of a new relationship then one we lost. Now as far as the training goes, do I think your soft no do I think physically you know what goes into capoeira not right now but you will. Conditioning and stamina is highly important, there is no breaks when using this style and you are constantly in motion building momentum, fluidity and most importantly rhythm. Which leads me to a very important question. How well do you dance". Raido said putting extra emphasis on the well and dance part. A true key component to what she was about to embark on.he was tickling her eye for a challenge. Eihei snickered at Raido's response, continuing to empty the bowl of its contents. Once done, she pondered her father's question, one that caught her slightly off guard. Then again, if the style was about constant motion, rhythm, momentum, and fluidity, having skills at dancing could go a long way towards building up her strength and knack for this fighting style. "Dance?" Eihei finally responded, "I honestly don't know, I've never had the time to attempt dancing, after all the social life was never my priority," However, while saying this, Eihei thought back to the times when Danzō would send her after groups of defecting ninja by herself or with only one other partner. During this disadvantageous situations, she recalled how she easily dispatched this so called "dangerous" groups of shinobi, relying on a constant flow of motion and fluid momentum, knowing that her Healing ability would cover her should one of the other missing-nin get a lucky shot while fighting in close quarters. Eihei also remembered that her partner during one of these assassination missions remarked that it was like Eihei was dancing her way through the battlefield, with swift lithe movements that made it extraordinarily difficult for opponents to lay a hand on her. Put simply, it was like watching a ballerina go through a scene in a play. It was these memories in mind that Eihei grinned before stating, "Though in battle I love to tango," Eihei knew her father was challenging her, and she looked forward to taking that challenge head on. "I hope so this style is basically dancing while kicking someone's ass , so you will need to be extremely conditioned, very agile, and shifty. With that attitude, a great skill set and of course my program ill have you into the greatest shape of your life". Raido said spinning the chopsticks in his hands quickly before placing them on the table. Enough talking and teasing lets get to the action and see just how well you show out, there are others who will also be in this class as well, so you will meet them alongside your other siblings. You can bring yours if you want". Raido said stuffing his hands in his pockets and placing 110 Ryo on the table for the meal. Removing his large frame from the table he smoothed out his all black outfit and coat and put both hands in his pocket. "Time to but a move and get to the fun part. lets get it". Raido said as he motioned for Eihei to join him on this new journey. Category:Great's Play of Words